I Hate Valentine's Day'
by lowlaury
Summary: Jade hates Valentine's Day. A very belated Valentine's Day Story. Can't write much more without giving away too much :  Rated T just to be safe.


Hello, everyone, and welcome to my very first_ Victorious_ (and also English-language) fanfiction, which is (of course?) a _Bade_ :D I'm just so obsessed with that pairing, I couldn't help but write something about them :3 But this actually took me longer than I originally intended. I really started this around Valentine's Day but then I was kinda stuck and not happy with what I had already wrote and so on. But I did in in the end, as you can see!  
I want to apologize in advance for mistakes with the language _ As you can probably tell already I'm no native speaker and I found it harder than I expected to really write a story in English. I hope you get what I mean anyway D: Oh yeah, and this is total fluff, so... yeah. XD

I do not own Victorious, otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction but scripts.

Reviews make me happy! :3

* * *

_**'I hate Valentine's Day!'**_

'You know what day is tomorrow?'

'Monday.' Jade answered curtly without breaking the connection between her eyes and the TV. She and Beck sat cuddled up in his RV, watching a movie while outside the rain was falling steadily. After a short pause that Beck had used to ensure that his girlfriend was not going to extend her answer, he sighed and went on without caring about her apparent lack of interest in his matter.

'Well, yes, but that's not what I meant.' He waited a second to see if she showed any response to what he was saying but she did not- as if he had expected anything else. 'It's Valentine's Day, babe.'

Finally, she turned her head to look at him. 'So?'

'Well, you know, it's the day of love and couples. And as far as I know we happen to be one.'

Jade rolled her eyes. 'Ugh, Beck. You know I hate that cheesy stuff.' She turned to face the TV again.

Beck sighed again. 'Come on, you really wanna do absolutely _nothing_ on Valentine's Day? What if I had already planned something...?' he asked playfully.

'Don't – and I mean _don't _– do anything stupid, Beckett.' she warned him. 'I mean it. Don't do anything embarrassing! I hate Valentine's Day!'

Beck just smiled and gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

The next morning Jade already had forgotten about the conversation they had had the day before. Or at least she didn't care enough about Valentine's Day to waste another single thought on it. She had stayed the night at Beck's RV and everything seemed to be quite usual when Beck drove them to school.

'Let me just put those into my locker.', Jade said pointing at a pile of books in her arms when they were walking down the hall. Their first lesson today was improv class with Sikowitz so they wouldn't need anything.

'Sure.', Beck replied and couldn't help but give out a small grin when Jade looked away. Nearby, André, Tori and the others were standing and Beck joined them while Jade went on to her locker. He pretended to join their small-talk but his eyes and thoughts remained locked to Jade. He didn't need to wait for long, before Jade 'found' the surprise he got for her.

A bunch of beautiful red roses fell out of her locker and flooded the floor around her when she opened it and it took her a moment to realize what had just happened. She slowly turned to face Beck. 'What. The. _Hell_, Beck?'

'Happy Valentine's Day, babe!', he grinned and opened his arms welcomingly even though he knew that now he would get anything but a thankful hug.

'You're such an idiot, Beck! I told you, didn't I? I _told _you not to do anything stupid.' She looked around angrily and – of course – everyone was following their conversation with great interest. She hated – _hated_ – it when Beck embarrassed her in front of the whole school by doing such corny things. Their relationship was none of everyone else's business.

Her boyfriend only smiled his charming smile at her. He had known that she would react that way but it didn't bother_ him_ at all to show anyone how much he loved her.

Then the worst thing Jade could possibly imagine in this situation happened - Tori jumped in the conversation. 'Aww', she said in her to Jade incredibly annoying way. 'that is so cute of you, Beck! You should be thankful, Jade. I wished I had a boy-' But she couldn't finish her sentence because Jade bristled with anger. She slammed her locker door shut and walked away furiously. How could that _wannabe_ dare to comment on that? As if anyone cared about what she had to say.

Beck sighed as his girlfriend walked away. Looked like he had to attend improv class on his own.

* * *

Jade went to sit at the lunch tables which were now completely empty because everyone was at their classes. She sighed and covered her face in her hands. She should've known that. She should've _totally _known that. _Of course _Beck wouldn't give in so easily and listen to what she said. But did it had to be so... public?

She hated to admit it, but she actually thought that he was being really sweet. But there was no possible way for her to show that in front of _everyone_. Beck should've known _that _as well.

While everyone was at their classes, she wanted to take the opportunity and get rid of the evidence for that 'incident'. She didn't need more people than necessary to see what her stupid boyfriend did.

So after she made sure the hall was empty, she went to her locker, took all the roses from the floor and started stuffing them in a plastic bag she had stolen from the janitor's. She went on with those which were still inside the locker but suddenly stopped, when she found a small black box amongst the remaining roses. She made sure that she was still alone, then took it out and opened it curiously.

Inside was a shiny, little silver bracelet with a small charm that held a black gemstone. Carefully, she took it out of the box to take a closer look at it, when she noticed that there was something engraved at the back of the charm. It said _B&J _in curly letters.

It was adorable. Beck was adorable. And when_ she _thought that it had to mean a lot because she actually _hated _that word. Only stupid cheerleaders used it. Or Tori Vega. But she couldn't help it. Her boyfriend definitely was... you know. That word. And she totally hated him for making her feel that way. That butterflies-in-her-stomach-way. Blech.

* * *

First lesson was almost over and Jade was leaning against her locker and waited for Beck. Fortunately, he was the first of their friends to appear in the hall. When he saw her, he started to smile knowingly. She rolled her eyes but went to him nevertheless. Beck put an arm around his girlfriend an gave her a quick kiss.

'So you found my present?', he asked with a glance at her wrist that now wore the silver bracelet.

'I still hate you.', she mumbled but pulled him closer at the same time. 'And I hate Valentine's Day.'

'I know.', Beck said smiling.

* * *

When lunch time arrived, the whole group sat down together at a sunny table outside. Jade still looked kind of pissed at what had happened this morning because certainly she would never show any kind of appreciation of it to anyone except Beck. Of course Tori couldn't keep her thoughts to herself again.

'Jade', she began and Jade already knew that something that would make her even angrier was about to come and she shot a warning glance at Tori . But she didn't notice. 'You really should be more thankful for what Beck did for you! It is so unfair to act that way when he was being so nice. I can't stand seeing you behaving like that.'

'You know what _I _can't stand?, Jade replied furiously. 'YOU and your shitty little know-it-all comments on things that are none of your business!' Having said that she got up and walked away, leaving Tori gasping.

'She is so rude!', the brunette proclaimed after Jade was out of sight and made a staggered gesture.

'Well', Beck started. 'I'm actually sure she liked it. But you know Jade. She would never show it.'

'Oh... right.', Tori said as she suddenly realized that she must have went a little too far. 'Sorry.'

'It's OK.' Beck smiled on the outside and acted as cool as always but he was actually a bit worried about his girlfriend. She often did stupid things when she was furious. 'Uhm, tell our teacher that I didn't feel so well.', he said after a little pause and then got up to look for Jade.

* * *

Beck had gone through the whole building at least twice but he hadn't been able to find Jade, so he assumed that she must have left school. He hurried to his car and drove slowly all the way from school to her home, hoping to find her on it. But he didn't. Jade must have headed to a different destination.

Beck checked all her favourite places but he wasn't able to find her and was starting to get really worried. Then the one place he hadn't checked yet came to his mind.

As fast as he could he drove to his home and rushed to his RV. He sighed with relief when he found Jade laying on his bed, aggressively throwing a small present against the wall and catching it again over and over. When she saw him she threw it as hard as she could in his head's direction but Beck was able to catch it before it could hit him. 'I hate stupid Valentine's Day!', she emphasized for the approximately thousandth time and then turned to face the wall.

Beck looked at the small package in his hands and gave a little smile. Of course. It was always the same. Jade pretended not to care about Valentine's Day but in the end she always had something for him as well. He carefully opened his damaged present and gasped in surprise when he saw what his girlfriend got him. It was a beautiful guitar pick which had engraved their names. Beck gently stroke over it and smiled. Then he put it aside and lay down besides Jade. He put his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the head. 'Thank you.', he whispered.

'I hate Valentine's Day.', she murmured.

'I love you, too.'


End file.
